The Land Before Time Retold - The Other Human
by TLBT Fan
Summary: We know the story of how Aylene meets Littlefoot in the Land Before Time world. But how did Ken begin his journey.
1. Chapter 1

The Land Before Time. A strange, mysterious world just like ours. Only it isn't the same as the world we know today. This is not just a whole separate world but it's home to the mighty beasts that once roamed our world but still do in this one, the dinosaurs.

These giant, ancient creatures have been around for thousands of years, longer than even humans have been around. Like our world however, this world's creatures are very similar to us, despite size and functions. They have the ability to talk, think, and feel like humans. Even a very few number of humans have once walked this world and interacted with the dinosaurs.

Each generation of humans came and went. But a new one was about to begin.

* * *

In the west coast lives a family who decided they will move out to the middle of the country for a better life. But not all of the family is too keen on moving out.

"Come on, Ken." A motherly voice knocked on a locked door. "Please open up."

"I don't want to." A teenaged boy refused inside.

"Ken, I know you're upset about the situation, but it may turn out well for you." The woman said.

"Mom, I don't want to leave. It's not fair." Ken cried.

"Oh honey I wish you understand. We're doing this for our own good. It should be a better place where we're going." Ken's mother said.

"Please leave me alone mom. I don't want to talk right now." Ken grumbled, making his mother sigh and walk off.

Ken is a fourteen year old boy, wearing a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. He is a quiet but gentle soul who enjoys learning about dinosaurs. He always finds a certain fascination of the prehistoric creatures. Not many cared that he liked dinosaurs except for two. William and Jordan Have been his best friends for years and they could speak each other's minds without any problem. That was until Jordan moved a month ago and William left a week ago. Now he and his family were about to move out themselves to a new environment he's not familiar with. And he hated every second of it.

He looked at his crossbow, sitting upright by the wall next to his quiver of arrows and backpack filled with food, water, and certain supplies. He and his friends would always have a crossbow competition together. His grandparents taught him how to use a crossbow when he was very young. He enjoyed it a lot and was very grateful to them. Crossbowing became a hobby of his. He then looked at something on his dresser. It was a necklace with a blue stone on it. His grandfather gave it to him on his birthday, which wasn't so long ago. He went over to it and picked up, holding it as he sat down next to his crossbow and backpack.

His heart ached, realizing he was not just leaving home and friends, but family too. He clutched it to his chest with a sad sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile in a whole different world, a large herd of Apatosauruses stopped by a small area of trees and a river, to rest and eat.

"Rest and eat well, everyone. We have a long journey tomorrow." An old wise Apatosaurus announced. Each dinosaur was getting their fill of food and water. One family of Apatosaureses are drinking from the river. A father and mother drink together side by side, while there daughter hatchling, who was just born not too long ago, drank in between them.

"Ah. That refreshes me a lot." The mother sighed happily.

"I'm glad it helped, my dear." The father smiled. "How about you, Ali?" He looked down to the young longneck. She stayed silent, still drinking. The parents looked at each other, knowing a certain issue she's having.

"I'll talk to her." The father longneck whispered, as his mate nodded and walked off. "Ali. We need to talk." He said firmly.

"It's not fair!" Ali cried. "Why do we have to move away?! I had nice friends back in our old home. And now I'm the only kid around the herd!"

"Ali, you must understand. We move around because we are very big in numbers. We don't want to take up space for those who are smaller. I'm sorry you're the only hatchling around, but when we get to our new home, you'll make lots of new friends." Ali's father assured.

"But why? Why can others move and we stay?" Ali asked sadly.

"Because they don't last as long as we Longnecks do out here in the Mysterious Beyond. It's just a generous act for those less fortunate than we are." Her father explained.

"Well... Okay. But that doesn't mean it isn't fair for us." Ali complained.

"I know, sweetie." He nuzzles his face with hers. "I know."

"I just..." Ali paused. "I Just want one simple thing."

* * *

Back in the human world, Ken held the stone in his hand, looking at it with sadness. At that moment, at the exact same time, two different species from two different worlds said the exact same thing.

* * *

 _ **"I wish I had a friend."**_

* * *

All of a sudden, his stone glowed a bright blue, causing Ken to jolt a bit in surprise. Before he could react, the bright light engulfed him and his equipment.

As the light dissipated, he vanished without a trace.

* * *

"I just feel so-" Ali was about to continue until a flashing light appeared a few yards away from the two, causing them to jump. Ali hides behind her fathers foot as the light dims.

In the center of where the light was, lies the strangest creature they had ever seen. It brought up one simple question in both their minds: what is it?


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that, father?!" Ali exclaimed in worry.

"I'm not sure, Ali." He replied calmly, examining the creature. Ali got closer slowly. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

It's head had thin, small reeds on it, ridiculously long arms, it's skin came in many colors, an odd stick thing in its right hand, a weird hole with sticks in it lying at his left, a bulgy back, long legs as well, and the strangest feet ever. She didn't see him move.

"Is it okay?" Ali asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm not sure." Ali's father said, lowering his head closer. He notices a glowing blue stone in its left hand. He studied it's features and appearance. Something about the appearance of this creature seems... familiar. He then widened his eyes, thinking he knows what it is.

"Could... could that be a-" he was cut off as he creature was coming to.

* * *

Ken moaned as he regains consciousness.

"Hey... Are you alright?" A young female voice asked.

"Yeah... Who's asking?" he groaned, slowly getting up.

"Father! It can talk!" the voice exclaimed.

"It? What are you talking about? Do you know what I..." Ken trailed off as his vision was blurry, seeing something purple. When it was clear, he thought he was going crazy. Standing, right in front of him, was a live apatosaurus hatchling. What came next was even more surprising.

"Are you a male?" the dinosaur talked in the female voice he was hearing.

"AUGH!" Ken nearly screamed, making the young longneck jump in fear, backing away from each other.

"Wh- wha- wh- wh- WHAT?!" Ken stuttered. "What's going on?! What are you?! How are you talking?! Where am I?!" he rambled uncontrollably, trying to process what he's seeing.

Ali hid behind her fathers foot in fear, trembling after the unexpected scare. Her father lowered his head level with the boy. This made Ken scramble a little out of fear. He was now face to face with one of the largest land creatures to ever roam the Earth. But something about its eyes caught his attention. They don't look animal like. He doesn't know how or why.

"May I ask who you are?" it spoke in a grown male voice.

"Uh... I-uh... Ah..." Ken struggled to find the words.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to fear. What's your name?" the large apatosaurus asked.

"I- I'm... Ken. My name is Ken." Ken finally spoke, trying to keep himself calm.

"Interesting name. Tell me, are you a human?" Ali's father asked, which surprised Ken, wide eyed.

"You... know what I am?" Ken asked in shock. How does an ancient prehistoric talking beast possibly know what a human is? The first human being isn't even born yet if this is indeed the distant past.

"Well I'll be! I never thought I live to see a live human. I thought those were just made up stories!" the grown longneck laughed. Ali was very confused at this point. How does her father know what this creature is? Where did he come from, why is he here, how did he come from a flash of light? So many questions rushed through her head. She wanted answers, but she's kind of uncertain of it, due to its reaction towards her.

"Stories? Of humans?! But how?!" Ken exclaimed in confusion.

"Perhaps you like some explaining?" the male longneck asked, Ken nodding as his answer. "Very well then." He said.

"Dear, is everything alright? I saw a bright light and- what the?!" a grown female voice exclaimed as a grown female apatosaurus catches notice of the human. "What in the world is this?!" She exclaimed in worry, making Ken nervous.

"Calm down, dear. He's harmless. He's a human." the male apatosaurus assured.

"A human?!" the female apatosaurus gasped.

"I'll explain as I tell him how we know about his kind." he said, as the female nodded.

* * *

For the next half hour, the apatosauruses share their knowledge on humans, explaining there have been tales of intelligent beings that call themselves humans have walked this same world along with the dinosaurs many times, coming and going. Ken also tells his side of the story, where he came from and how he arrived through the light.

"And that's the last thing I remembered before coming here." Ken finished.

"What a story. You sound like a remarkable species." the adult male longneck smiled, making Ken smile bashfully from the compliment.

"Though, I must ask. How did humans travel between worlds?" Ken asked.

"Well if I can recall correctly from the stories I have been told of, they carry something called a time stone." the apatosaurus said, which made Ken widened his eyes in realization. He looked down at his blue stone and grasped it. He takes it off from his neck.

"Would this happen to be it?" He asked, showing the stone. The giant apatosauruses lowered their heads to look closer.

"Maybe. The stories never did say what they really looked like, only that they were stones. But if that is one, now we know what it looks like." Ali's father said as Ken put his stone back on.

"So you're from a different timeline?" the mother asked.

"I think so." Ken replied.

"How's it like?" the father asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say there are many things in my time that's not here." Ken said.

"I'll take your word for it." the father said.

Ken notices that the female hatchling hasn't said a single word for the entire story. She creeps up to her father in shyness.

"I don't think I got your name?" Ken asked the young dinosaur, which made her squeak, curling up closer to her father. "Was it something I said?" he finished.

"Oh no, she's just shy is all." the mother apatosaurus assured.

"Come on, Ali. There's nothing to be afraid of." the father reassured his daughter. But Ali curls up to her father even more.

"I guess I'm too scary for her." Ken chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm sure you two will get along eventually." Ali's father smiled.

"You seem to not have a family here right now. Many herds don't usually do this, but if you like, you can stay with us until you can get home." Ali's mother offered.

"I... guess I have no other choice anyway." Ken shrugged, realizing staying with the herd of apatosauruses would keep him safe and they at least know a little more about this world than he did.

"Then it's settled. We'll be leaving soon. So be ready." the male apatosaurus said. Ken grabs his things as they set out with the rest of the large herd.

At first the rest of the herd was surprised to see the human but with the assurance of Ali's parents, they let him join the group. Ken was still shock to see him walking alongside the behemoths before him, some of the largest creatures to ever roam the Earth. Ali is still unsure about the new mysterious traveller and kept her distance from Ken. He notices how far she stays away from him and how quiet she is. He wants to try and bond with the young female hatchling.

Ken decides to approach the apatosaurus but when Ali notices him coming closer, she looks away in fear.

"Um... Hello?" Ken tries to greet but she doesn't reply, still looking away shyly. "So... Um... What was your name again? Ali was it?" Still no answer. Ken walked along Ali for another awkward silent minute.

"Well I guess we'll talk later when you feel like it." Ken said and walked a distance away from the young dinosaur. He looked at her, noticing her shy, distant behavior. He wants to know about her and to gain her trust, but how can he when she doesn't give him a chance. He knew this was going to be a very long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour passes as the herd continues to walk the barren wasteland. Ken decided to put his crossbow in his backpack so he didn't always had to carry it. It helps him a little, but not by much as he was getting more tired each minute. Not to mention he doesn't have much food or water to hold on to. He's happy that he brought some along though, otherwise it would've been a huge problem.

Ali at the meantime continues to keep her distance from the mysterious human. She's still unsure if she should trust him or not. Not to mention it's unnatural to have another specie travel with the herd. Especially when no other herd practices this. For now, she'll allow him to stay, since her father seems to trust him and it would be terrible if they just left him to die in the wasteland. That would just be cruel and wrong of them.

Ken was getting bored on just walking now. He decided to try and come up with a conversation.

"So... Where are we going exactly?" Ken questioned.

"We are going to a land of greens towards where the Bright Circle rises." Ali's father replied.

"The what?" Ken raised his brow.

"That large glowing ball of light." The grown Apatosaurus looked at the bright object in the sky.

"Oh is that what you call the sun?" Ken asked.

"You call it something else?" Ali's mother asked in intrigument.

"Well... Yeah. In fact, there's a lot of things we named differently from yours." Ken said.

"Interesting. Can you tell us a couple?" Ali's father asked. As Ken was about to tell them, the entire herd suddenly stopped. They halted in front of a river, splitting the path. There were a few trees around with some leaves on them.

"We'll rest here. And we'll leave in the morning." An old wise female voice ordered. Most of the adults went to eat out of the trees as some went to get a drink and rest.

"Maybe we'll discuss this later?" Ali's father said.

"Sure. But one question. Who was that?" Ken asked.

"That is our leader, the Old One. She knows the way to a land rich with food and water. And she has had many experiences through these lands. We like to travel to different lands and move on. It's what we do." Ali's father explained.

"Yeah. And abandon families and friends." Ali's grumbled sourly.

"Ali!" Ali's mother shot. All Ali could do is walk to the river by a tree and lie down. Ken watched as Ali walked in frustration, noticing her quick change of attitude.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking sir, but what got her riled up?" Ken asked, which made Ali's father sigh sadly.

"She's just irritated because we had to depart from her old home. Back where we used to live, she had a lot of friends and she really loves the land we lived on. But as I said, we like to move a lot and give those who are less fortunate a place to stay and eat. But Ali doesn't agree with our way of travel and life." Ali's father said. Ken took another glance at the young purple Apatosaurus as she sulks under the tree in the shade. Hearing all of that made Ken realize she's going through the same situation he is. He understood her pain, sadness, and frustration.

"Well we're going to go and eat. You're welcome to join us." Ali's mother said.

"Thanks. I'll be with you two soon." Ken smiled at the grown adults.

"Splendid. Take your time." Ali's father smiled back as the two walked the opposite direction to another tree. Ken then slowly walked to Ali. As he got close, Ali noticed his shadow but didn't look at him. For a few moments they were silent as Ken sat next to her.

"So..." Ken paused awkwardly. "You like to travel?" Ken asked. He didn't get an answer as Ali stayed silent.

"I guess you're not. I'm not much for traveling either." Ken continued. Still no answer.

"What is traveling around the land like?" Ken continued hoping to get a conversation going. But still silence. Ken wanted to help this girl. This is a creature he never met before but somehow had a little bit in common. He wanted her to know he knows exactly how she feels. But for some reason this creature doesn't trust him. He knows by that speechless quietness. Finally, Ken took a long defeated sigh.

"Look... I know we barely just met and that you might not trust me. I understand that. You don't exactly know much about me and my species considering they're not from around here. And you're also probably scared of me. But I assure you, I'm not here to harm you or anyone else around. I probably can't, even if I did try. But I won't... Because I'm a friend. And you can trust me. I promise that." Ken assured as he finished. Still nothing. He felt a defeated wrench in him as he slowly got up and was ready to walk away. That is until...

"K...Ken?" Ali softly spoke up, stopping Ken in his tracks, making him look back in shock.

"Th-that... That's your name is it?" Ali shyly asked, making eye contact with him.

"Um... Yeah. And Ali was it?" Ken asked walking back.

"Yes." Ali answered.

"Okay then. We're making some progress here." Ken said as he sat back down next to her. "So why do you and your family travel?" He asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it. I mean I understand making room for others but why is it that I have to leave such great friends behind and will probably never see them again. It's not fair." Ali said in an irritated sigh.

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Ken agreed.

"You do?" Ali asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Back where I'm from, me and my family have to move out to a whole new area that I'm not familiar with. And I too have to leave a lot of my best friends. I don't know if I'll ever see them again either. It really sucks." Ken said.

"Wow. I didn't know." Ali said.

"Well now you do. And it seems we have little more in common than we originally thought." Ken smiled.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Ali smiled back. "So that rock around your neck. Who gave it to you?" Ali asked.

"Oh. My grandfather gave it to me for my birthday." Ken explained looking at it.

"Birthday? What's that?" Ali asked curiously.

"It's a day when you celberate the day when you are born. Each birthday marks how old you get each year." Ken explained.

"Really? How old are you." Ali asked.

"I'm now fourteen." Ken smiled.

"Wow. I wish I knew how old I am. I don't even know how." Ali said.

"Thats probably because you don't have a calendar." Ken said.

"What's a calendar?" Ali asked.

"I'll explain." Ken said with a smile.

For the next half hour, the two talked and bonded. They grew closer and closer together as they learned off each other and understood one another. It was a feeling both hadn't felt for quite awhile. Ali never knew this mysterious creature could be so interesting. He says things and does things that she didn't know about or even heard of. The more she heard, the more she wanted to know. And she discovered that this boy was not so bad. He was kind, gentle, and very friendly. She is happy to say she was wrong about him, that he isn't a threat.

Ken couldn't believe he was conversating with a live dinosaur. He didn't think he would ever come across such an ancient being. A being he didn't think could talk. But yet, here he is, talking to an Apatosaurus child. She had the innocence and character of a human child, something he didn't expect. He secretly thought like every other human that dinosaurs were just dumb beasts. Despite calling or saying certain things differently from his time, this creature along with every other dinosaur proved him wrong. Here they are, talking like he would with other human beings.

"So that's what my crossbow here does." Ken explained the function of his weapon.

"Wow. Your kind sound smart." Ali complimented happily.

"Oh well, we do know how to invent certain things." Ken chuckled bashfully.

"Perhaps you can show me how it works sometime?" Ali asked.

"I'll make sure of that." Ken nodded. Suddenly, a loud roar encompasses the land as Ali squealed in fear as the rest of the herd looked to the direction of the roar. They looked across the river to see a large dark green Tyrannosaurus Rex in the distance, feasting on an Iguanodon while a whole herd flees in fear.

"Sharptooth." The Old One whispered.

"Who? Sharptooth who?" Ken asked shaking from the sight of a live T-rex.

"Only the most feared sharp-tooth to walk on the land." Ali's father answered.

"What? Why did you say that name again?" Ken asked confusingly.

"Oh. That's his name, but it's also what we call those with sharp teeth that eat meat." Ali's father explained. "I suppose you give them a different name?"

"Yes. We call them predators." Ken said.

"I see. In any case, Sharptooth is the one who gave what you call 'predators' their name. He mercilessly attacks anything that gets in his way. Even his own kind. He won't stop until he's fed, satisfies his thirst for blood, and until everyone knows who they should fear." Ali's father said.

The way he explained the T-rex made Ken's spine shiver. And just seeing that beast shred the prey he captured like the animal he is was a disturbing sight. He also caught eye of the herd across the river. The stare it made was the most frightening Ken ever saw. There was no sorrow, no guilt, no sadness, no regret, or any emotion showing compassion like the Apatosauruses. There was just rage. Mindless rage for dominance and spreading fear to those who dare impose him. There was nothing in that monster. But knowing the herd was across a large river he can't walk or swim across, and the fact the herd were bigger and would outnumber him anyway, he simply went back to his meal. Ken sighed deeply as it didn't try to come over. Seeing a live T-rex from a distance was quite enough. The herd also went back to grazing and drinking.

"I always heard stories about him. But I never thought I'd ever see him." Ali said, hiding behind Ken.

"I thought I never see an actual live Tyrannosaurus Rex." Ken mumbled.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex?" Ali asked curiously.

"That's what my species call his species."

"Oh. Do you have a name for my kind?" Ali asked.

"Why yes we do." Ken smiled. "The kind of species you are called is a Sauropod. But there are many different types of Sauropods. Yours would be classified as an Apatosaurus." Ken explained.

"Wow." Ali whispered, making Ken smile from her amazement. "What are the dinosaurs from where you're from like?" She asked excitingly.

That question froze Ken with white pale skin. How was he going to reveal that all dinosaurs from where he's from are extinct? The thought of revealing that her species, as well as all dinosaurs, will go extinct. That is if this is indeed the distant past of his world. But if that's the case, how is he going to tell her that. Ali notices his shocked expression.

"You... do have dinosaurs in the future, right?" Ali asked uneasily.

"Uh-why... Um... Yes. Yes we do." Ken quickly answered.

"Oh! Can you tell me about them?" Ali smiled.

"Uhhhhhhhhh." Ken stuttered.

"Perhaps that should wait another time." Ali's mother interrupted. "It's getting late. We should get some rest."

"Okay mother!" Ali responded. "Well you should tell me another time Ken. I would love to hear what relationships are like between humans and dinosaurs in the future." Ali giggled as she follows her mother.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure thing." Ken sighed. What is he going to do? He just can't tell her the truth. It would devastate her. As well as the entire herd. But at least he didn't have to tell her now. He began following Ali to there resting place.

Ali's parents lied next to each other as Ali lied in between the two. She notices Ken placing his stuff by a wall of rock and was ready to lie on the hard ground.

"You know... You don't have to sleep over there. It looks uncomfortable for you." Ali said.

"Oh it's okay. I can manage." Ken assured.

"Or maybe you can rest on me." Ali offered. This catches Ken's surprised attention. "I don't mind the hard ground. And I think you'll be more comfortable lying on me."

"But I don't want to be a bother." Ken said.

"I won't mind. I insist. You can rest on my side if you want." Ali assured. Ken pauses for a moment. He didn't want to be a nuisance. But looking at the rocky wall, it probably won't be comfortable at all. And seeing Ali with sincere eyes, he decided to give it a chance.

"Okay." Ken shrugged as he walks over to her. He sat down next to her and rested his head on her side. He then noticed something strange. She was soft.

"Is something wrong?" Ali asked concerned.

"No not at all. It's just... I didn't expect you to be so soft. It's quite nice actually." Ken complimented, making Ali blush with a smile. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

"Sure. What are friends for?" Ali asked as she lied her head down. After that statement, Ken looked at her with a surprised expression. She just called him her friend. And they just barely began to know each other. Hearing that warmed up his heart though. It was really nice to see this timid girl open up to him.

"Yeah. What are friends for?" Ken whispered.

"Goodnight Ken." Ali sighed.

"Goodnight Ali." Ken responded and relaxed his head on her side. As a few minutes went on, all of the herd fell deep asleep. But Ken looked at Ali one more time. Something about being with this prehistoric creature amazes him. He didn't exactly know why. He'd think it's because she and practically all dinosaurs apparently have the power of speech and have human emotions. But yet it wasn't. He for some reason can't put his finger on it. Whatever it is, he's sure he'll figure it out later.

"What are friends for?" Ken whispered as he shuts his eyes to sleep.


End file.
